chrisnolanfandomcom-20200222-history
Fred Duggar
Fred Duggar was a police detective working in Nightmute, Alaska. When Kay Connell was murdered, Duggar head up the investigation into her murder. However Charlie Nyback asked for assistance with the case and detectives Will Dormer and Hap Eckhart were sent from Los Angeles to help with the case. When Nyback introduced them, Duggar was hesitant about how they could help, but complied when Dormer asked to be taken to see Kay's body. Dormer noticed that the murderer had washed Kay's hair and scrubbed her nails, and Duggar explained that it was all contained in his report. Dormer pointed out that the report didn't include the fact he clipped her nails too. Fred then accompanied the detectives to Mrs Connell's house where Dormer went through Kay's room. He asked Fred about Kay's boyfriend Randy Stetz. Dormer asked to be taken to Randy's school, and Fred had to explain that it was night and it doesn't get dark in Nightmute. The next day, Kay's bag was found in a fishing cabin down by the beach and brought into the station. Dormer went through the bag, asking Duggar to find out where she bought certain items from. He was about to have the bag submitted into evidence, but Dormer told him not to, instead replacing the bag in the cabin and putting out a news story that the police were looking for it. Duggar then staked out the cabin with Rich, and noticed a figure approaching. He accompanied Dormer and Eckhart into the cabin where they found it empty, so the officers spread out into the fog down in the valley. Duggar then heard Dormer shouting that they were a man down, and arrived to find Eckhart shot dead. The next day Duggar was out on the beach helping with the search for clues. He got a call telling him Francis had found the bullet that hit Farrell Brooks. He told Dormer they'd send it to Anchorage to run tests and find the murder weapon. The next morning Dormer gave him the bullet from Eckhart's autopsy, to send to Anchorage. Fred told Dormer that he suspected Randy Stetz of being the shooter out on the beach, and Dormer told him to look into it. Later Fred gave Dormer the results back from the lab, and had Ellie show him her latest finding: Kay was a big fan of the author Walter Finch, who had signed some of her books. Fred brought Finch into the station and questioned him about his relationship with Kay. He told them that Randy abused her, and had a .38 handgun which he kept hidden in his heating vent. Fred had Rich call Judge Biggs to get a search warrant for Randy's place. When Dormer tried to leave, Fred stopped him, saying he had to finish the interview with Finch. Dormer started to get aggressive with Finch, so Duggar made him leave to cool down. After they got the warrant, Fred headed over with Rich and Francis to the apartment to search for the gun. After it was found in some motor oil, Dormer appeared, followed by Randy himself. Duggar arrested Randy and took him down to the station. Randy told them that he was with Tanya Francke the night Kay was murdered, and Dormer confirmed this from when he questioned Tanya. He found out that Dormer was leaving the next morning, if Spencer remembered where he parked the plane. That night Fred drank with Rich, Dormer, Farrell, Francis and another officer at a bar. Ellie arrived saying she had found a 9mm shell casing at the beach, but Fred was not interested. He bid Dormer farewell and left. Category:Characters Category:Insomnia characters Category:Living characters